


One Week - WK

by Raevehn



Series: FFnet Archive [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Inspired by Music, Song: One Week (Barenaked Ladies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies, the members of Weiß think about the week they joined Kritiker.
Series: FFnet Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520
Collections: FFnet Archive





	1. Ken

**Author's Note:**

> I... actually really like this one. I did minor editing on it, but this one makes me happy. I wish I had finished it though. :(

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. Project Weiss/Takehito Koyasu does. :P yes, I do think we should by them from him. But I'm not about to!

Rambling Author: cough It's been a while since I've posted ANYTHING on here. Oops. Oh well. ANYWAYS. ; This is just an angsty Ken fic somewhat based off of the song "One Week" by Bare Naked Ladies. Not a song fic though. So, yeah. Just the ideas of the song were used in writing this ficlet! ; Please enjoy! (And yes, its in Ken's POV) I might continue this with Ran, Youji, and Omi as well. Oo;  
\---------------------  
One Week  
\---------------------  
It's been one week since that incident. That incident that threw my whole dream away.

You had told me that you had something to tell me in that garage that day. It was all a lie. I don't know why I trusted or loved you. I fell for it anyway. I followed you into that garage, and was attacked. Just as you had planned. Yet, I didn't know it at the time.

It's been five days since I was released from the hospital due to my burns and other injuries from that day.

All your fault. Always will be. Always has been. Why did I ever fall for you? I hate myself for that. You only loved me for my skills, that is, until I became super famous.

Three days since Manx found me. Told me the truth and said she'd save me from my misery.

I didn't know what else to do. I let her tell me about Weiss. I quietly sat there and soaked up all the info. I didn't know what else to do. It was horrible.

Yesterday I told her I'd join. I'd join to seek my revenge on you.

I agreed. I said I'd become Siberian for her, for Tokyo. I signed my life away… in a way. My life was nothing at that time. I could only sign my life away even more now than what you had done. We told the world that I had quit soccer on my own free will and no matter what happened from that point on, J-League was history.

Though, it will still be two days until I meet my team of fellow assassins.

I don't know who they are or what they'll think of me. Let alone, I don't know how many people are there. They gave me the current leaders name. "Bombay". Bombay will inform me of everything in two days time. Until then, I loathe you forever. I hope we meet again. As Siberian and Kase. Not Ken and Kase.

But… it still has only been one week. It might change next week.


	2. Omi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Omi and his one week.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. Project Weiss/Takehito Koyasu does. :P yes, I do think we should buy them from him. But I'm not about to!

Rambling Author: cough Whoo! Chapter 2! Umm. Omi this time.  
\---------------------  
One Week  
\---------------------  
It's been one week since I was held ransom. That incident that changed my life forever. I was so young

I was about 6 years old at the time. I didn't know what else to do but cry into the phone asking you to save me. But you didn't. You just didn't care about me. So, why should I care about you?

It's been five days since Persia saved me from those horrible guys.

He saved me. My uncle saved me because you wouldn't. He didn't have to but he chose to because he loved me unlike my own father. Little did I know, I was soon to be trained as an assassin.

Three days since I started my training with Kritiker to be the best hacker there was.

I had no other choice. I was too learn about computers in order to make Weiss a success. I was to be the first member and would carry out small missions within a few months.

Yesterday I was told my name was now Bombay. And to the world I'd be Omi Tsukiyono.

As far as they were concerned the real me was dead. I was fine with that. I was now in charge of my own life with Persia. Manx and Birman guided me along the way as well. Manx would be my mission leader and direct link to Persia.

Though, it will still be two days until I can actually begin my assassin training.

I don't know why I must wait. I'm a quick learner. They say I'm to young. In two days time I'll be 7, the perfect age to train me apparently. Two long days must pass so I can learn my new role in life.

But… it's still only been one week. Anything can change from week to week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still rather pleased with the way these turned out.


	3. Youji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youji's turn to reminisce over his first week.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of the characters. Project Weiss/Takehito Koyasu does. :P yes, I do think we should by them from him. But I'm not about to!

Rambling Author: cough Whoo! Chapter 3! I'm on a roll! Youji-kun this time!  
\---------------------  
One Week  
\---------------------  
It's been one week since you were killed in that alleyway.

You pushed me against the wall and kissed me good bye. You told me to stay. You risked your life to save a fellow PI. Your team mate at that. Your lover even.

It's been five days since I found Manx, that foxy little lady.

Sure she smacked me with her notebook. But as well, she informed me that I'd be signing my life away forever if I joined up with Kritiker. I now knew that I could either seek revenge this way, or do it the illegal way. Though, this wasn't very legal either.

Three days since I agreed to join Kritiker and become a full fledged assassin.

I did this for you Asuka. I was going to seek revenge on your death. Little did I know, you weren't dead. I signed my life away forever.

Yesterday I was told my name would be Balinese.

What type of name is that? It turns out, most of them have cat names. I shrugged it off. My name didn't mean much to me anyway. As long as I fulfilled my ultimate mission I'd be happy.

Though, it will still be two days until meet up with Weiss.

I was told that each group gets a two day warning of a new member joining them so they can get ready for their new member. Apparently, the leaders name is Bombay. Also informed we do small missions for now until we are all highly trained and skilled with our weapons.

But… it's still only been one week. Anything can happen. Hell, I could even die next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the final chapter. I never did the Ran (Aya) chapter. :( At this point I'm so disconnected from the angst, the characters and honestly the fandom that I don't think I could finish it. I just really wish I had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please be gentle! Originally published 05/27/05


End file.
